Snow White from my eyes By: Hotaru Ai
by Phoenixhime93
Summary: This story is a remake of Snow white. The magic mirror is the one telling the story and she herself is a prisoner. The wicked queen is ruling over the kingdom, hiding her true nature with charm spells. Snow white is in danger of the Queen's wrath and...


_Snow White from my eyes __By: Hotaru Ai_

_** Introduction **_

* * *

_I am a prisoner in the magic mirror on this wall. I am the teller of all truths. I am here to tell a story that shall be told the way it happened, and not the way it was told. I reside in the bedroom of this queen, the most vainest, cruelest women I have come across. She is called a witch from time to time, but what you don't know is that she is indeed that of a witch. A witch on a mission, a mission that shall be told later down the road. But, if it will peek your interest just a bit, I guess I shall indulge. The most beautiful and kind hearted of them all, roams through these peaceful woods. She has that of a voice of an angel and has never picked a fight to be hated as much as the queen hates her. There is a prince charming in this tale. But not all is what is seems and now let me take you into my head. Then there, you shall see through my eyes and view into the truth I've seen._

_** The beginning  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I can see nothing that your black heart will be appeased to see." _I said to Queen Victoria. She was wearing a black gown, with her hair as dark as her heart. Eyeshadow that reached across her eyelids harshly and blood red lipstick, most likely made from some poor animal's blood.

She threw a dagger beside the mirror.

"_TELL ME WHO IS THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL!_" She screamed. Her face showed she was beyond mad, maybe even beyond furious.

A smile perched upon my lips. "You…"

She began to look up, having a glimmer of hope in those demonic eyes.

I continued. "You are not the fairest of them all. You can never ever even come close to surpassing this youthful beauty."

Her eyes were filled with rage. She ran up to my mirror, slamming her fists just below the dagger.

"Show me!" She ordered.

I said, never releasing my devilish smirk. "As you wish, my queen."

My surface began to turn into a collage of colors. Then, clearing out to a forest. I began to zoom in to the blankets of flowers, where a lovely woman was sleeping. I could see the queen's glare from the corner of my mirror and it was fierce.

I spoke. "The fairest woman of all the land….is her."

The queen yelled, and threw her usual tantrum. She turned over her breakfast tray, and then pulled her dresser over.

She began to calm down. This has happened before, someone trumped her in her looks and she….took care of them.

The queen was breathing deep and hard. She was on her knees and had a look on her face. Beginning to rise, she tilted her head and smiled, creepily. Her smiles were always a sign for danger but this one was somehow different from all the others. With the others she ordered them to die with hateful eyes and unmistakable rage. _**What is she planning?**_

"I will….take her heart. I know the perfect way." She said.

She approached me and I knew exactly how much this woman would do to be the fairest. This vain queen would do absolutely anything, for what she desires.

She unlocked her chest, revealing tons of black and white candles, a bloody dagger and a cloth wrapped around something bulky. The queen undid the cloth and a mist came from it. It was a book, a book that was breathing.

He was a person that I loved and still love, but now he is a tool in her sick game.

I said. "Planning to use the ritual, again?" I knew that ritual very well. The king that recently passed away performed this ritual on his first wife with the help of the _current_ queen. But back then I was human, and in love.

"My, my, my. You know of it."

She said and began to laugh in her maniacal voice of hers. "I remember…..I casted you into the mirror, the day of the ritual. Then I took your "love", and I —"

The maid came in suddenly. The queen was outraged, she has never been happy with being interrupted.

This little girl in pig tails wearing her uniform never saw it coming.

The queen yelled. "I DON'T LIKE TO BE INTERRUPTED!" She threw her hands in her direction, chanting her spell. "Ruct duiy maio venu lonb funviot!" A flash of orange and green lights flew toward her. The maid shrieked and fell to the floor, lying their on the floor, lifeless.

I could feel sadness even in this mirror, as well as rage.

"Has time twisted you into a cold hearted, conniving bitch? Or have you always been that way?" I said.

The queen smiled and answered. "That's so sweet of you to say."

_** MIDNIGHT: A STORMY NIGHT **_

* * *

The storm was fierce tonight. It matched the atmosphere in this room. The Queen was brewing her potion in a black cauldron, with her nightwear on. Silk made for the finest of royalty, and black has always been such a good color on her. Her hair was loose and she smiled at the cauldron singing parts of her plan in a hushed voice.

"We shall feed this brew to the little harlot. Then, her body will die but her heart shall live. Hehehe."

I said, to her with my face in disgust from hearing that song.

"What? No, broomstick and a black hat to complete the scene."

She smiled even more, and replied. "I wish I hadn't cast you in that mirror. I could kill you, or torture you to death, if I hadn't."

I glared at her and she continued her twisted song. "Casting a spell, to make death final, and then sure enough your beauty shall be mine once and for all."

I said. "What makes you so sure you can make her drink it?"

Pouring some of the brew into a small vial, she said. "I will hire someone to bring her to me and then I will paralyze her with my baby."

She looked to the covered cage.

Her pet, Fête is one ugly porcupine, since the Queen experimented on it and made its spikes became poisonous. But right next to it is the antidote for me. I know she puts it there in spite of me.

She placed the vial in her jewelry box and locked it putting the key in Fête's cage. She laid herself onto the bed and said, looking at me.

"Let's see who the fairest of them all really is."

** The beginning battle  
**

* * *

The plan was going down now, and I needed to stop it. But I can't, not in this mirror. The Queen knew this, and just watched me eating a sliced piece of an apple. Boasting in her head I bet. I had the reflection of snow white picking berries and flowers, humming a sweet melody.

There was a knock at the door. It was the Prince in line for the throne, Gabriel. "You're Highness—." He said, bowing. Before I could attempt to clear the picture, he saw and said. "What is this?"

The Queen was trying to think of something and said. "A gift! A gift from a wizard who wants to court me." She smooths her hair with a hand, and shows a coy smile. Gabriel was staring at Snow White as if he were enchanted by her.

"Is she real?" He asked.

The Queen said. "No. She is among the deceased. A ghost you could say."

I wanted to scream out but I couldn't. In the mirror, I could see all but I can't fight that damned witch in here. Her words are my command.

"What a shame…." He said sadly. Remembering what he came in here for he said. "Ah, your highness, your audience is required in the dining hall." She got up and left the room, and Prince Gabriel left behind her but I managed to stop him with a whispered "Hey! Over here!"

He looked around then looked at the mirror. The Queen is gone and I can roam free in this mirror.

My face surfaced and I said to him quickly. "You have to save her."

He was baffled, and didn't hear a word I said.

"How? What are you?...A demon?" he demanded.

I said, firmly. "Shut up and listen!" He did so, and I continued. "This woman, her name is Snow White and she is alive."

His face lit up and went back down as I finished. "The Queen wants her dead….she sent someone to do this. Go and save her, she doesn't have much time left." I showed him the way. "Through the forest, to the beds of flowers you and your mother spent days in."

He asked just before leaving. "How did you know my mother and I spent our days there?"

I said, resurfacing. "I've been in here since the day your mother was murdered." **I didn't want to tell him that, but I am bound by the rules of truth.**

"Murdered?" He said, or he asked, or he whispered to himself.

"Right now, Snow white is priority. I will explain later." I said. He left to save her.

Thousands of trees, and unruly grass lay ahead of the Prince and his trusty steed. Small rocks flew from his steed stomping on the ground. They were getting closer to her, but so was the hired man of the Queen. He looked hungry for blood with an axe strapped to his back.

Snow white was eating a berry when the animals started getting fussy, and restless. She said. "What is the matter, little ones?"

They sounded their alarms, but only they knew what it meant.

She began to pick some more flowers when the hired hunter, emerged from the bushes. He had his hand near his axe and inched slowly toward her, making no sound. Closer and closer he got, when he was close enough he was about to swing when she turned around and looked into his eyes with such innocence.

He gulped. Taking in her face deeply through his eyes, and suddenly this blood thirsty animal started to wonder if he should kill her. Snow white, said. "Um…Mister…" Seeing his axe she said. "Mister Hunter, why are you so close to me?"

Mr. Hunter backed up and replied, "Just seeing if you were human, never know in these woods."

She nodded, trying to make sense of that.

I heard something back in the Queen's room. I quickly erased the image and came to the surface. The Queen was in a good mood, since she wasn't scowling like she normally does after audiences. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She asked.

I remained silent for as long as possible, but I had to answer.

"Snow white is still the fairest of them all." I said reluctantly.

Then, of course her good mood turned into a rage of fire once more. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She yelled, then trying to calm herself down. "No. No. Snow white is dead. The hunter should have killed her by now, or he is in the process now. He is just torturing her. Yes. Yes. Right, Mirror?"

For once I actually felt a little sad for her, but it didn't last very long. I showed her where I left off and there was Snow White and Mr. Hunter, chatting away while they picked flowers. The Queen said things I'm not comfortable telling, but she did say, "I hired him! A hunter who thirsted for blood, an animal who would kill anything in sight!...Let's turn him back shall we."

Coming closer to me, she chanted. "Nami Rogre' Toman Hirgiri." She repeated it three times and Mr. Hunter fell under her spell.

He rose and Snow white asked him if he was alright but he remained silent. He reached for his axe and held it in an upright position, readying himself for the kill. Snow white backed away, scared. She said. "Why are you doing this?" The Queen was smiling in such delight as Mr. Hunter grew closer to her. His face looked that of a wolf's. The crooked smile and the hunger in his eyes were ready to go off. He swung at her, and luckily he missed and hit the tree, an inch from Snow white's face. She crawled quickly trying to get away. She managed to get onto her feet and began to run.

**Where is the Prince**? **I need to look for him but the Queen will see me looking. Hang in there Snow.**

Mr. Hunter was chasing Snow white closely, and she did her best to avoid his sharp axe.

Snow White made it out of the forest to see a house in the distance. Her arms and legs were covered in scratches from the chase but she still made her way as fast as she could. Mr. Hunter was turning into something. His skin was beginning to crawl, or move. Hair rapidly grew over his skin, and his spine was being broken into a more animal stance. His humanity was being torn out, and a shriek came from his mouth. Snow white turned around to see him turning into something painful. She began to go to him.

** No! Snow go to the house, go to the house! Please go back!**

Mr. Hunter was lying on the ground, now screaming in pain, as his body morphed. Snow white was kneeling down beside him and trying to ease his pain. He yelled at Snow. "Go...back….turn…back…a-ND GO!"

She wouldn't go. She wanted to find anything to ease his pain but couldn't.

He yelled again, as his torso expanded and grew smaller, and over and over again. "Go!" His fingernails were now claws and he slashed them at her, as a warning. He was losing himself, and Snow white stood up, frightened. He stood on all fours, covered in silver fur, ears of a wolf's and soon a face. He yelled one last time. "Run!—." His face began to convert, and Snow White did as she was told. She made it to the door, when a howl emerged into the air, a chilling, murderous howl. She entered the house, locking it behind her with a piece of wood beside the door.

Snow White walked backwards finding herself leaning against the wall. She slid down, hugging her knees to her chest. There was a bang on the door. It repeated even louder with growling.

The Queen was getting impatient. "How much longer Fête?" She said, looking at Fête's cage. I glared at her behind her back and said. "Why do you care if you're the fairest of them all?"

The Queen's eyes saddened just a bit. Petting Fête's head, she said. "Let's just say, I loved a man once and he called me 'beautiful' one day and 'ugly' the next."

I didn't have to ask what happened to him, because she said. "He died of rather unnatural causes."

"You're not ugly on the outside, but you're heart is another story." I said.

She looked at me and said, "I will be the fairest of them all, and you will be stuck in that mirror forever." The Queens' face began to look older, and I made sure to let her see her reflection. She was stunned, touching her face frantically. "I need her heart quickly." She said.

Suddenly, there was a piercing slash in the air where Snow White was, that brought our attention to Snow White again.

"Show me outside the house." She commanded.

I did so, and it was Prince Charming fighting the once Mr. Hunter.

The Queen was outraged. "WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?"

**Finally. **The Prince was slashing his sword against Mr. Hunter and Mr. Hunter nipped his left arm pretty good. The prince backed up clutching his arm. "Damn you." He cursed. Mr. Hunter growled, and leaped for him. The Prince charged forward, and plunged his sword into the belly of Mr. Hunter.

The Prince put his sword back in the holder and stepped over Mr. Hunter to the house where Snow white was hiding. Trying to open the door, he said. "Why won't it open?"

The Queen was pissed off. She paced back and forth, holding her hands over her face. She said. "It seems the whore won't die so easily. I guess if I want the damn job done, I'll do it myself, before…."

She grabbed her cloak, and looked toward me. "Be sure to watch."

The Queen disappeared in a green puff of smoke, and to where she went I'm not too sure.

I resumed where I left off with Snow and Prince Gabriel.

The Prince said. "Hello! Is someone in there?"

Snow white looked up, cautiously stepping toward the door. In a timid voice she asked. "W-who is there?"

He eagerly replied. "I am Prince Gabriel from the Palace." When Snow White removed the piece of wood and pulled the door open, his eyes widened. She looked down at what was left of Mr. Hunter. "He didn't suffer much, did he?" she asked.

The Prince was confused. "This wolf attacked you, nearly killing you. Why would you care?"

Snow white told him about how Mr. Hunter was a human before turning into a wolf. "It was like something took over this man." She said.

Looking up at The Prince, she said. "You know, he helped me pick flowers. Then….."

The Prince said, "I don't know…but I have to get you away from here. You are in danger."

Snow white said, "What are you talking about?"

He replied, "I'm not too sure myself, but the mirror told me that you were in danger."

Doubt struck Snow white. "A mirror?" She said.

"Yes, it sounds crazy but in the Queen's bedroom there is a talking Mirror that led me to you. You have to believe me." He said.

He stared into her eyes, believing this to make her see what he's seen.

"I don't know if I should." She said, looking at Mr. Hunter.

The Prince extended his hand to her, saying one last time. "Believe me."

Convincing Snow White, they got onto the horse and rode to the palace.

**Where is the Queen? **I roamed to many places, as many as I could think of and nothing. I checked her throne room, her secret lair and still nothing.

I looked at the bottled antidote for me next to Fête. "If I could get out of here, just maybe." I said to myself.

The door opened wide, slamming against the wall. Snow White and Prince Gabriel were standing in the door way.

"You shouldn't have come here Prince Gabriel. The Queen could be anywhere." I warned him.

Snow white's gaze didn't leave me. She said. "Why am I in danger?"

I looked at the door and said. "Close the door, and I will tell you all I know, all I have seen." Prince Gabriel closed the door, and I began telling the story of how I got into this mirror.

I looked toward Prince Gabriel, breathing deeper. "I was an apprentice of the Current Queen, Victoria. She had always been into witchcraft and decided to teach me the ways. I was twenty-one, and I knew she was heartless. The way she would look at another human being was appalling, such hate in her eyes. The previous king, George the IV, was married to your mother, Elizabeth, and they were deeply in love. He had invited Victoria and me into the castle, not knowing what he'd gotten himself into. She casted charm spells left and right, to gather trust and acceptance. Victoria wanted to rule, and used human weaknesses to get it. Your father was under a spell the entire time. That spell took its toll on her, and slowly her face would turn older, as it should have since she was over 100 years old. Using large amounts of her power every day, sucked the youth out of her. She devised a plan to take the heart of a beauty inside and out. That was your mother, Gabriel. But Victoria could not get near her because she had just given birth to you and was protected all the time. So, she made your father dismiss the guards and as you slept, killed her. I only know this because the night before, she told me about her plan. I didn't object then because I planned to stop her but when I got there and tried to stop it…..the witch cast a spell on me and put me into the nearest mirror. Then…..my beloved Isaac was her next victim because he saw me in this mirror. She turned him into her spell book over there in the chest. Snow white, she wants your heart and will kill anyone in her way." I closed my eyes, trying to push back my tears of remembrance. Snow white broke the silence. "What can we do, now?"

I opened my eyes, and looked at them both. "Get me out of this mirror." They looked confused, so I continued. "The vial next to the caged porcupine is my antidote. Snow white, will you bring it near me?" She nodded and did so. "Sir, Gabriel. Will you go into the chest and grab Isaac; he is covered by a cloth." He looked into the chest and pulled Isaac out. He walked over to me, standing next to snow white. Gabriel unveiled Isaac, and nearly dropped him when he felt him breathe. "Isaac. Can you hear me?" I said, softly. The book glowed bright red, and then breathed faster. I looked down trying not to smile but I did. I looked up receiving looks from Snow and Gabriel. I cleared my voice, and said. "Now, if I've learned anything from that witch…you throw the antidote on me since I can't drink it in this mirror." Snow white opened the vial and was reluctant to throw it but she did. A huge flash flooded the room, and faded as quickly as it came. The mirror was shimmering. I tried to touch the surface but my hand went through it. **I'm free? **I stepped through it and found myself wearing what I was wearing the day I was trapped in the mirror; a black cape, lavender colored dress that reached a little farther than my ankles, covering my average sized body, and black size 6 shoes. "I haven't seen my feet in 23 years. It's kind of nice." I said, with a sweet smile. Snow white brought me back by saying. "What next?" Gabriel offered Isaac to me, and I grabbed him and immediately my face flushed. His breathing increased, and let's just say it made my heart rush as fast. I opened him up and scanned his pages.

Gabriel said. "What are you looking for?" I replied. "I'm looking for a spell that Victoria taught me. That spell could potentially kill her in the state she is in now." Snow white asked. "Her state?" I looked at her and yelled, seeing the witch behind her. "Get away from her Victoria!" I was too late once more. That wicked woman forced the vial of liquid into her throat. Snow white closed her eyes, and began to weigh the witch down.

Gabriel tried to attack her but I stepped in front of him, looking straight at Victoria. Her face showed her age; it was all wrinkled, well to be fair most of it was. The other half was flawless but the combination looked horrible. "We are going to take Snow white to my secret place." I said.

Victoria heckled. "How are you going to take 'little snow' away from me?" I looked at the porcupine that was about to spring his needles at her. "Not me." I said. Pain flashed into her eyes as the needles went in her back. She screamed dropping the lifeless snow white. Gabriel picked up Snow white, while I took advantage of her pain. I stepped toward Gabriel and said, "Victoria. You may have a lot of years on me but in your state we are evenly matched. You trained me for a few years but by watching you in the mirror I too have trained for this moment. Meut Felope Bxue."

We were transported to a beautiful grove full of roses, morning glory, primrose, and other wonderful flowers. Isaac began to glow in my arms a golden yellow color. I said to Gabriel. "This place is where Isaac and I met, we should be safe for a little while but we don't have much time. Place her in the bed of poppies and daisies." He did what I asked him and then tapped my shoulder and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

I couldn't look him in the face, so I said, looking at Isaac's golden shine. "You are going to revive snow white, and I am going to do what I set out to do on the night your….mother….."

Gabriel tried to reason with me but I said, "I don't want to be too late again." He kneeled by snow white and asked, "How am I going to revive her?" He touched her cheek and I said, "What else but a true love's kiss?"

He looked down blushing a bit and I could feel an enormous source of energy coming towards us. **It's time. **

I brought Isaac closer to me and gave him a quick embrace and a kiss on his binding. I whispered. "I'll never stop loving you." I placed him besides Snow white. "Kiss her. You don't have much time." I said, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes. I walked away from them and looked back just once. He was kissing her, and Isaac emitted a blue colored light, but then quickly changed to a red color. I smiled and walked out of the grove. I could feel the witch coming straight toward me but I couldn't see her. I held my hand straight up in the air and yelled. "Ruet-yunk-plrew-locx!" A piercing purple light flew from my hand and hit her, making her fly backwards a few feet away. She rose up like a member of the dead, and threw bolts of dark shards at me. I put my hands in front of them, doing my best to deflect them but it was too hard. My arm was cut, as I managed to stop the darkness. She laughed hysterically, and I yelled. "Victoria! This is the end!" She inhaled and released a ferocious amount of darkness and hurled it at me. I closed my eyes and summoned a giant mirror that reflected the darkness onto her. She screamed in agony and I said. "It's ironic that the mirror you loved so much would be the death of you." I walked toward her, as she gasped for air. She looked up at me and I said. "It is sad, that I feel sadness for someone as heartless as you….but I do because even though I knew nature, you were my friend." Tears rolled from her eyes and her age began to worsen till she was reduced to ashes. I clutched my arm and walked back into the grove to see Snow white breathing, and lying in the arms of Gabriel. I looked where I placed Isaac, but he wasn't there. I said. "Gabriel where is—." Warm hands touched my shoulders. I was about to cry, because I remembered this warmth before. I turned and standing in front of me was Isaac, who doesn't look a day over 24. He ripped his sleeve and bandaged my arm with it. He said, with his lovely voice. "I'll never stop loving you too." He finished tying my arm and brought me the embrace I thought I would have never felt again. I held him tighter and just let my tears fall like rain drops.

_The story comes to an end. Prince Gabriel, a.k.a. Prince Charming and Snow white are safe and from what I've seen through the years, very in love. I am no longer the prisoner in a magic mirror who was bound by truths and commands. And thus, this tale comes to an end, whether they live happily ever after is now up to them._

**_The End_**


End file.
